


plastic fangs

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, it's late but it's also never too late for halloween fics, vampire costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Maybe he should have bought that costume after all. He’d been staring at it for a while in the shop but after much thought and convincing, he thought the money could be put to better use, like saving up for a cat. He’d always wanted one but knew they demanded a lot of care and attention.Seokwoo’s face brightened and he held up a bag to Juho who took in gingerly, looking inside. “I thought so! That’s why I bought you a matching costume! Take it out!”Sure enough, there was a cape, fangs and even the god awful face paint in the paper bag. His chest warmed at Seokwoo thinking of him but the thought of having to wear those fangs was… well, unappealing. He knew he’d get some ribbing no matter what though. Either from Seokwoo for not wearing the costume or from the other for wearing it.It’s okay. It’ll be okay.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	plastic fangs

**Author's Note:**

> fluff!!!! 
> 
> enjoy!! <3

“What are those?” Juho asked his boyfriend Seokwoo who had a mouth full of  _ something  _ as he stood at Juho’s entrance waiting to be let in… if it was something gross, then there was no way in hell that Juho would be kissing him tonight. He had nightmares about that time Seokwoo had kissed him with a mouth coated in sticky toffee. The kiss might have been sweet, but the state of Juho’s mouth afterwards was anything  _ but _ .

“They’re fangs! I bought them for Halloween because I’ve always wanted to dress up as a vampire, but never got the chance. Don’t they look cool?” Seokwoo grinned awkwardly with the plastic fangs pulling at his lips. He looked cute, adorable even, but the fangs were so, so corny that Juho couldn't help but laugh. “Hey! Don’t laugh at me! I thought they looked cool,” griped Seokwoo, fiddling with the cape tied around his neck. His face was also plastered in that terrible-quality face paint that looked cakey and had absolutely no breathability. 

Juho knows, he’d been forced to wear it once for a play and his skin hadn’t recovered for  _ days _ . Weeks even!

“You look cute,” explained Juho. He didn’t want to bruise his boyfriend’s ego too much, he reminded him of the kids going trick-or-treating and Juho sure as hell wouldn’t want to ruin their fun either. “But we’re just going to Inseong and Youngbin’s to watch a movie, you didn’t need to go all out… And I have nothing to wear.” Juho pouted. 

Maybe he should have bought that costume after all. He’d been staring at it for a while in the shop but after much thought and convincing, he thought the money could be put to better use, like saving up for a cat. He’d always wanted one but knew they demanded a lot of care and attention.

Seokwoo’s face brightened and he held up a bag to Juho who took in gingerly, looking inside. “I thought so! That’s why I bought you a matching costume! Take it out!” 

Sure enough, there was a cape, fangs and even the god awful face paint in the paper bag. His chest warmed at Seokwoo thinking of him but the thought of having to wear those fangs was… well, unappealing. He knew he’d get some ribbing no matter what though. Either from Seokwoo for not wearing the costume or from the other  _ for _ wearing it.

It’s okay. It’ll be okay.

…

He’d been completely assembled for only a minute but, he wished he couldn’t see his reflection. He wished the mirror would crack and disintegrate because the image of him in this costume was-- It was--

“Perfect!” exclaimed Seokwoo as he floated into the room, hands out in shock gesturing to Juho’s whole being. 

Juho frowned at himself in the mirror which didn’t help things because it just made him look like a sad little Dracula that had showed up for a film audition and had been one of the rejects. Sadly, Seokwoo had thrust the face paint into his hands with the full-expectation that Juho would paste it all over his face in a similar fashion as Seokwoo. He could already feel his pours being suffocated and wondered if he’d ever be able to remove this make-up. 

“Juho, you look so amazing! We’re the perfect looking vampire couple ever!” he squealed into Juho’s ear, wrapping arms around his middle. Juho internally warred with himself. He was exasperated to wit’s end, but seeing Seokwoo so happy was so fulfilling. Seokwoo’s red lips stretched out and around the terrible fangs, which were just as uncomfortable as they looked, but Seokwoo’s eyes were alight with childish delight. Who was Juho to extinguish that?

Juho wasn’t cruel, and least of all to his boyfriend. He figured that maybe if he leaned away from his own discomfort and instead wrapped himself in Seokwoo’s happiness, then it would be easier to stand this whole costume thing.

Maybe he too, would embrace the corny outfit… Besides, he looked amazing as a vampire even if he did say so himself. His nose, especially, lent a lot to the outfit, giving him the angled look that vampires were known for.

“Smile!” Seokwoo snapped a picture of them both grinning with their cheap plastic fangs, but having fun none-the-less. He continued tapping away at his phone which was very suspicious, and made Juho worried he was about to post it to his Instagram. After the last time where he’d posted a photo where Juho was mid-chew, Juho didn’t trust him.

“What are you doing?” Juho squinted his eyes as Seokwoo drifted from him across the room, a mischievous curve to his shoulders. Juho followed after him, hands grabbing for his slippery boyfriend. 

“Juho, no! It’s nothing--haha!--stop tickling me!”

Juho spent a good minute tickling him, caught up in making Seokwoo giggle before he figured Seokwoo’s grip on his phone had slackened enough to snatch it away and inspect what he’d done.

  
  


[PHOTO]

**krwo_on** the best vampire couple award goes to us! 😙😍😎

3 minute ago

**dwww_w_** hahaha gaaaayy

2m Reply

**taeyang_0228 😋🦇🦇🦇**

1m Reply

**youngbinnie** wow you both look so sweet! (and scary 😱😱😱)

1m Reply

  
  


“Look! The guys like our costumes!” Seokwoo said from over Juho’s shoulder, which only elicited a grunt from his boyfriend. Juho huffed and gave Seokwoo his phone back. Seokwoo stared at him with those eyes that said ‘please don’t be angry with me’ while taking Juho’s spindly hands in his own large ones. 

“I’m not angry, Seokwoo. Just distressed that Sanghyuk can’t comment anything on our couple pics except ‘hahaha gaaayyyy’.” 

Seokwoo was sent into a deep, hysterical laugh that was contagious and Juho teared up from laughter at their friend’s antics. It hadn’t changed. He used to do it before Seokwoo and he got together and without fail, it flustered Juho back then, when he was still in denial about his feelings for Seokwoo. 

“I love you, Seokwoo,” spilled from his lips from the euphoria of laughter and earned him a kiss on his cheek.

With their white, pasty foreheads stuck together disgustingly, Seokwoo whispered back, “I love you too, Juho.”

  
  



End file.
